When You Figure Out You Can Do Anything, You Realize You Have No Idea
by Willowbright
Summary: The plan for after school was supposed to be having coffee over a simple study session in the "oddly calming" attic that was Ren's room, followed by a short round of video games, followed by a simple pick up order from the airsoft shop. So how did it turn into taking the surly manager's son out to dinner? For Shumako Week 2020: Movies/Games/Video Games
1. Chapter 1

**When You Figure Out You Can Do Anything, You Realize You Have No Idea What You Want To Do…**

* * *

_The plan for after school was supposed to be having coffee over a simple study session in the "oddly calming" attic that was Ren's room, followed by a short round of video games, followed by a simple pick up order from the airsoft shop. So how did it turn into taking the surly manager's son out to dinner?_

_For Shumako Week 2020: Movies/Games/Video Games_  
_In conjunction with, Shumako Week 2019: Power Couple_

_*Edits to follow. Stay tuned and thanks for reading.*_

* * *

_**M. Niijima:** I'm running a little behind schedule. I might be late._

_**R. Amamiya:** No worries. _

_**M. Niijima:** Sorry. _

_**R. Amamiya:** Take your time. There's no need to rush._

* * *

"Even though I want to see you right now?" she murmured as she typed that message before mentally berating herself.

Such a cheesy line belonged in one of those treacly, manufactured melodramas Ann obsessed over. The telltale click-clack on the rails gradually slowing down and female announcer over PA system jolted her out of her thoughts. The train had arrived. Hopefully with an open spot. She deleted the text and quickly typed, "_ Train's here. I'll see you soon. _" before pocketing her phone.

Hoards of people poured out of the train. Hoards of people pushed and shoved their way into the train, fighting for an open seat. Makoto clutched her bag to her chest and wedged herself between several people, silently apologizing. She groaned inwardly as she checked the time. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to head home and change. She could have been at Leblanc by now, had she gone straight from Shujin.

_ No, _ she told herself. _ Family responsibilities first. Dinner is prepared and just needs to be reheated, the kitchen is clean, and I just refilled the soap and shampoo in the bathroom. You're ahead of schedule. For today anyway. _

The doors hissed shut and the train lurched forward causing someone's briefcase to dig into her back. It was impossible to tell who it was, given that all passengers were packed like sardines. She would endure it. She was determined to get to Yongen-Jaya one way or another.

Makoto passed through Yongen-Jaya's sleepy alleyway that led to a small, hole-in-the-wall cafe of which she was becoming a regular for one if not two very important reasons. To her peers and acquaintances, she could claim it was the coffee that always brought her back. But for herself, it was because of a certain individual who extended an invitation to his humble abode in the attic above the cafe. She smiled at a napping Morgana, curled up in a sunny spot outside the cafe, belly fully exposed to the sun. She giggled quietly to herself. _ Kitty tummies must be solar cells or something. _

She greeted Sojiro who grunted and directed her upstairs.

"He's been expecting you." he told her before resuming polishing the cafe's drinking glasses, pausing in between to polish his own glasses.

She headed up the stairs, taking care to avoid the squeaky parts of each wooden board so she would not disturb the customers below. As she reached the top of the staircase, she caught sight of the boy she loved standing at the far end of the attic.

"I'm here. Ren-"

Her voice caught in her throat. It wasn't everyday one saw a pensive Ren, resplendent in light of the late afternoon sun.

He was clearly deep in thought for he stood still as he scrolled absently through his phone, lightly champing on the temple tips of his glasses.

"Hey," she said, plucking the glasses from his hand. "Don't chew on those."

"Sorry. Habit." he replied, giving her a quick smile. He glanced at his phone again before putting it away. "Glad you could make it. It's pretty warm up here, huh? You can hang your coat on one of the chairs if you want."

She draped her teal peacoat and bag over one of the chairs.

Ren had not moved from his spot. She quietly approached him, toying with his glasses.

"What's on your mind, Ren?"

"Eh?"

"You didn't notice I came up nor when I greeted you." She gestured at his pocketed phone. "And just now you were making a long face, like you were missing someone."

"Oh? And how long were you staring at me?" he teased, leaning forward.

"D-don't change the subject."

He drew back and sighed a little wistfully. "Remember Toranosuke Yoshida? The politician who was helping me with public speaking? Right about now I would be helping Yoshida-san with his campaign. I wanted to help out for the rest of the year if I could, but he told me I did enough for him to move forward with the election. I miss his hearing speeches already."

She nodded and smiled at him empathetically. He was a good influence on Ren and moreover, had a heart for the next generation. "Well, the election campaign isn't until November 17th, so I'm sure you could go listen to him speak before then. And you still have his number, right? Maybe you can give him a call and have lunch with him."

"Yeah. That's not a bad idea." He perked up, smiling at the thought. Makoto smiled quietly to herself, gladdened at the sight of Ren cheering up.

"Well then," she said, sliding his glasses on. "Now that I'm here, are you ready to study?"

"Uh, can-" Ren nearly asked for his glasses back but then thought twice about it. The frames encompassed her slender face like that of a geeky but cute class rep out of some slice of life anime: i.e. a meganekko. All that was missing were the braided pigtails.

Besides, she was becoming more comfortable teasing him in her own way and that in itself wasn't a bad thing. In fact, he welcomed it.

He plopped down on his bed. "Uh-huh."

"I brought the book you requested." She fished the borrowed textbook out of her bag and handed it to him.

"Hope it wasn't too much trouble." he said, setting it on the corner of the bed as she pulled a chair over.

"None at all." she replied out of courtesy. It was an elusive textbook that always appeared to be checked out whenever he asked the librarian about it. Makoto must have gone out of her way to track it down and ensure the librarian would hold it for her in between her already packed schedule.

He could only smile.

"Thanks."

"Okay." she said, rubbing her hands. "What would you like to start with?"

* * *

"Now do you understand?"

He yawned. "Yep."

"Don't you fall asleep on me." she half-teased, wagging her index finger at him. "I know it's warm in here but you've got to concentrate. You've only a little more to go. Just a little more and then we can take a short break. Say one round of Punch Ouch?"

He tapped his chin. "That reminds me..." he mumbled into his fingers. _ There's a fighting game that just came out. I'll bet Makoto would like it. Maybe if I have time in the evening I can make a trip out to Akihabara... _

"Or would you prefer Star Forneus?"

"Huh? Nah." He lightly jabbed the air with his fists, stopping one fist short in front of Makoto. "You're on."

She grinned and bumped his fist with her own.

Then he turned his hand over and with outstretched fingers he asked, "Can I have my glasses back, please?"

She tipped them and smiled coyly. "Why? Is this distracting for you?"

He smirked and leaned forward on his knees. "Very."

"Good. Then maybe that will keep you focused until our break. I'll return them after this."

She circled the next problem. "Sitting on your bed isn't helping your concentration. Maybe you should sit on a chair instead."

"I'm fine. I like the sun. Natural lighting, banzai."

That only elicited a snort from her.

Ren half-wondered if he kept quiet, Makoto would forget she was wearing his glasses and go home with them. Then she would panic and call to apologize, but he would wave it off and they would meet up at school where they could have lunch together, possibly in the cafeteria…

Her pencil urgently tapping on his notebook broke him out of his daydream.

He grunted and went back to solving the last few problems on his math worksheet.

"It's so dusty in here." she remarked, watching dust particles float freely in the sunlight. They drew her attention to the windowsill. She ran two fingers along the edge and rubbed the dust between her fingers like a Grade A health inspector.

"When was the last time you cleaned your room?"

"Um…"

"Don't answer that."

She sprang up from the bed and grabbed a box of tissues and a spray bottle. "I'm borrowing this."

"You really don't have to. I'll take care of it later..." he protested mildly, yawning again.

"Which means next month if we're lucky. No, I'm doing this now. I'm not going to be able to concentrate on studying until this is clean."

She sprayed the windowsill and began wiping it down.

"Whatever you say." He rubbed his eyes and rolled off the bed. "I've been staring at the same formulas too long. I'm going to make some coffee. Want some?"

"Yes, please."

"Any preference?"

"I'll leave it to you." She lifted a pile of borrowed books and DVD's and wiped that area. "You know, they say sweets are best when you're mentally exhausted."

"Costa Rican SHB with two lumps of sugar. Got it. By the way, SHB stands for-"

"Strictly Hard Bean." she finished for him. "Thanks, Ren. That sounds perfect."

He beamed and trotted down the steps.

Ren carefully balanced two cups of coffee, a small jug of milk, and a sugar bowl on a tray and brought it up without spilling a drop.

"Thanks for waiting-" He quietly set the tray down and went over to Makoto, curled up on the edge of his bed, fast asleep with his glasses folded beside her. Sunlight filtered through the trees over her sleeping face and over the loose leaf papers under her arm. He stroked her cheek.

"It's going to get cold, Makoto." he whispered.

* * *

Makoto stirred. She heard the sounds of tinkering, like a blacksmith hammering from somewhere faraway. She sat up and caught the blanket before it fell from her shoulders. Someone had moved her to the middle of the bed and placed a pillow under her head. She touched her lips. There was a faint trace of coffee on them. Ren.

Who apparently, was the source of the **_clunk clunk clanking_**. She wrapped the blanket around her and stole over to where he sat, hunched over his work station.

Ren set down one his crafting tools in hand and smiled at her. "Look who's awake."

Makoto rested her head against his, wrapping the blanket and her arms around his shoulders.

Ren closed his eyes, taking a moment to lean into her warm embrace before resuming his work. Makoto moved her arms up so he could move his hands freely.

"What are you crafting?" she murmured against his hair.

"Megido Bomb." he replied, without missing a beat.

She tilted her head. "If I didn't know the Metaverse existed, this would be a confession for possession of weapons for terrorist purposes."

"Is this an investigation, Officer?"

"Oh, stop. I'm not an officer. Yet. But while we're on the subject, is there anything else you'd like to admit?"

"I also made some Reserve Ammo earlier." he said, tapping a metal box. "It's for one of my accomplices. Real handy with a revolver."

She raised one eyebrow in mock suspicion. "Accomplices. Plural. So there's more than one of you."

He swiveled around and pulled her into his lap.

"That's right. But I'm not inclined to divulge any more intel than that."

"Not one to sell out his friends. Even if it was to save his own skin. That's just like you."

His hands slid up and around her slim frame as she rested her hands comfortably on his shoulders.

"It might be a different story if a certain student council president was the one doing the interrogating."

"Even then, I know you still wouldn't give in."

"No?"

"No."

She lovingly tapped his nose and he trailed one finger down her jaw.

Right then, Ren's phone buzzed on the desk, rattling his tool box.

Makoto stretched her arm out and handed the phone to him.

"Oh. It's ready for pick up." He showed her the text message.

* * *

_**M. Iwai:** Hey. Your order's ready. Got time to stop by this evening?_

* * *

Ren checked the time. "Shouldn't take long."

She slid off his lap and smoothed out her turtleneck. "I'll go with you."

"You sure?"

"Mm-hmm. Just let me grab my bag."

While Makoto packed her study materials, Ren changed into his black blazer and made sure he had his phone, wallet, and keys.

"Let's go."

They crept through the dim alleyway to the airsoft shop.

"It's a lot different coming here at night." Makoto whispered.

"Yeah, I know it's- _ Queen. _" Ren lowered his voice, steel-edged and wary; it was the tone he used when warning his teammates that an enemy was approaching from the shadows. Makoto quickly scanned the alleyway and was about to alert him when she felt Ren's hand close around her wrist. He shrank against the wall and she did the same. Peeking around the corner, they saw two suspicious-looking men cornering Iwai at the entrance of his shop. The men wore dark, slick suits with gold chains slung around their rubbery necks. Though they wore gold-encrusted smiles, their demeanor was dishonest and unfriendly.

Makoto gasped inaudibly. Yakuza.

Mid-rank underlings trying to work their way up from the looks of it. To Ren they appeared to be cutting Iwai some kind of one-sided deal, but the ex-Yakuza held his ground. After they finished talking, one of them - the greasy one in serious need of a haircut, socked Iwai in the shoulder like he needed to prove himself a macho man. Iwai only growled and tipped his cap, keeping his hardened gaze trained on them.

The two men shambled down the road, coming closer to their hiding spot. Makoto motioned to move further into the alleyway but Ren turned and pulled her flush against his chest, wrapping his arms protectively around her. Her heart pounded furiously and she had a mini-mental freak out partially due to being in sudden close proximity with him, partially because the two yakuza were coming closer. But then she heard Ren slow his breathing down, the way she had taught him. Aikido breathing techniques for calming oneself.

A slow breath in through the nose. _ One. Two. Three. Four. _

Out through the mouth, slowly. _ One. Two. Three. Four. _

In through the nose again…

She pushed her face into his shoulder and matched his pace.

The men walked by, taking no notice of the two highschool love birds embracing. One of them pulled out his phone and hit a number on speed dial. Makoto glimpsed his dragon tattoo etched on back of his shaved head. They heard them clamber into an unlicensed car. The tires screeched as it veered into the street followed by a cacophony of honking and profanity. There was the sound of metal trash cans rolling around, followed by a scuffling of feet and then, it was finally quiet.

Makoto breathed a sigh of relief.

By now the men were long gone but Ren kept his arms around her. She felt his grip tighten around her shoulders. She blinked.

"Ren? They're gone. You can let go now." she whispered.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." He promptly released her. "I thought I saw something like..."

He stopped and frowned. Makoto looked around. All was quiet in the alleyway.

"What did you see?"

"Uh, never mind. Must've been my imagination. Anyway, shall we go in?"

"Evening, Iwai-san. I got your message."

Iwai looked up from his magazine. "You're here. Brought your lady friend with you too, I see."

"I'm here to pick up my order." Ren replied curtly.

"Good evening, Iwai-san." said Makoto.

"Evening, Miss. How're the brass knuckles treatin' ya?"

"Very well, thank you."

"That so? Glad to hear that." Raucous laughter erupted from Iwai. "Hang on a moment. Lemme go get your stuff."

Iwai stood up but then plunked back down into his seat at the sound of Untouchable's door creaking open. His eyebrows creased and his mouth formed a thin line, resetting him to his default surly expression.

"Excuse me." said a small voice.

A timid boy no older than fourteen, stood at the foot of the door. The boy wore rectangular frames in contrast with Ren's oval frames. His short black hair was neatly combed as opposed to Ren's untameable, tangle of curls. His arms hung loosely at his sides as if he didn't know what to do with his hands, and he stared at his shoes, muddy from dragging his feet through the back alleys of Shibuya. In a word or two, he looked nondescript and mostly harmless - the very image Ren unsuccessfully attempted to cultivate at school.

Iwai bit down on his lollipop. "I thought I told you to stop comin' around here. Especially around this hour."

The boy dropped his gaze. "But dad," he mumbled. "We were supposed to eat dinner together, remember? Y-you were running late so I came to get you… Um, but I see you're busy with a customer, I mean - Oh, you're dad's part time help! Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt!"

Ren smiled politely and shook his head. He motioned for Kaoru to continue.

"Sorry, Kaoru. Work took longer than expected and I got sidetracked." Iwai heaved a long sigh and pulled the brim of his hat down. "You coulda used that time to prep for your entrance exams but instead you had ta come here..."

The boy shuffled his feet quietly and said nothing.

Iwai drummed his fingers on the table. His eyes narrowed as he looked from his son whose feet appeared to be glued to the doormat, to his part-timer and the girl he brought with him.

"Hey, kid. Here's what you're gonna do for me." He crammed a wad of bills into Ren's hand. After glancing at Makoto, he thrust a couple more bills into his hand. "You take the boy and your lady friend out to dinner. I got some products to deliver first. If I can join you, I'll join you."

"That won't be necessary, Iwai-san!" Makoto protested. "That's very generous of you but-"

"No. I insist." Iwai glowered.

Makoto was taken aback. She sensed refusing his offer would be the most unwise choice she could make for the day.

"Listen to the nice man who's being abnormally kind today, Makoto." said Ren.

"What are you talking about? I'm always this generous. Be grateful."

She frowned a little and adjusted her bag. "If you say so. Thank you."

"S'more like it. You and Kaoru go wait out in front. Me and the part timer need to talk business. Listen up..." Iwai whispered something to Ren.

Kaoru looked nervously from Ren to Makoto. She gave him a friendly smile. He ducked his head.

"Why don't we wait outside for the time being? After you." Makoto held the door for him and he stumbled out. They stuck to the entrance of Untouchable. Makoto kept an eye out, hoping no more Yakuza would show up. She glanced at Kaoru who was staring at his shoes, swaying back and forth. She folded her hands in front of her diplomatically and introduced herself.

"You're Kaoru-kun, right?"

He nodded once.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Makoto. Makoto Niijima."

"Nice to meet you." he mumbled back.

She was unsure of what else to say regarding the situation. Iwai was his father and it was clear he only wanted to keep Kaoru safe but how could he make himself understood?

Kaoru turned his head towards the door, looking rather forlorn which made Makoto quickly shuffle through basic topics of conversation in her mind. Something, anything to help pass the time!

They heard Iwai's gruff voice grow louder as he neared the front door.

"I'll contact you as soon as this job is done. Now scram."

Out burst Ren, holding the door for Iwai. The surly manager jammed the keys into the lock then stormed off with a guitar case and some paper bags.

Kaoru jerked his head up, one hand outstretched. "Uh, dad-"

"Sorry Kaoru, it'll have to wait." he called back.

"Okayseeya…" Kaoru hung his head. His matted bangs drooped over his frames.

What exactly was this situation? Two high school students and one middle school student were hanging out in the front of the shady military shop known as Untouchable, it's flickering florescent sign providing the only source of light in the dimly lit alley.

The mousy boy continued to stare at the ground.

"Kaoru-kun…" Makoto looked at Ren who sighed softly. Right then the most suitable topic of conversation popped into her mind.

"Is there a restaurant you want to go to?"

"Not really. I'm not that hungry. Um," he said to the concrete. "I think I'll just head home…"

"But you haven't eaten yet, have you?" Ren interjected.

Kaoru only drooped his shoulders.

"Look, I'm sure Iwai-san really wanted to have dinner with you. At the very least, he wants to be able to provide a hot meal for his son, even if he can't be there. No matter how much he wants to."

"That's right." Makoto chimed in. "I realize we're no replacement for your father but this way, you won't have to eat alone. I'm sure that's why he asked us to take you out."

"Why don't we keep things simple? Same place like last time. Yeah?"

A nod. "Sure."

* * *

Shibuya diner. Makoto only knew of it because Ren often studied there, especially on rainy days. _ "You should try it sometime," _ he had told her, twirling his pencil. _ "I feel like my concentration increases tenfold."_

Feeling unusually daring that day, she batted her eyelashes and walked two fingers up his chest, asking, _ "What about when you're studying with me?" _

He invoked the "right of silence", backing away sheepishly and in the process, accidentally dropped his pencil. He bent down to retrieve it but she was faster, diving under the table and snatched it before his hand enveloped hers. When she teasingly pressed him for an answer, his sheepish smile morphed into _ that smirk _ and he pulled her in for a slow, coffee-flavored kiss beneath the table…

* * *

"Table for three? Right this way!"

The chipper waitress led them to their seats, placed three menus on the table, then went to attend to other customers. Kaoru hovered near the edge of one of the booth seats.

"K-Kaoru-kun? Do you want to sit next to Ren?"

He shook his head. "Because aren't you his- um... I'll just sit here."

With that he plopped down into the opposite seat, as if his hesitation had drained him of all his energy. He stared blankly at the menu in front of him.

"What do you want?" Ren asked her. "I know there's not a lot of choices."

She waved her hands frantically. "I couldn't possibly! I'd feel bad spending Iwai-san's money."

"And he'd feel insulted if we didn't. No, really. I ordered the cheapest thing on the menu and he looked miffed when he got the bill." he added after she narrowed her eyes at him skeptically. "But when I asked if we could order more food on his tab he got real happy. Remember that Kaoru?"

"Uh-huh." he said, fidgeting with the menu.

"So, what would you like to eat, Kaoru-kun? Um, I believe the Nostalgic Steak here is good."

"Mmm."

She smiled politely. It reminded her of the time they spent over summer vacation helping Futaba to open up.

"Why don't I order for all of us?" Ren interceded. "That okay with you?"

"Okay."

So he ordered three Nostalgic Steaks, two Hot Coffees, and one ice water for Kaoru.

After the waitress left, Kaoru moved on to fidgeting with his napkin.

Their coffee and water soon arrived. Ren thanked the waitress.

Makoto watched as Ren dropped two sugar cubes and swirled it into his coffee.

"Drinking coffee at another dining establishment?" she teased.

"What Boss doesn't know won't hurt him. Also I feel gutsy after drinking this."

She smirked and took a sip. Not on par with Leblanc's but decent enough for a diner. Ren set his cup down and leaned forward on his forearms.

"Hey, Kaoru. You want something else besides water? There's Frui-Tea if you don't want coffee."

Kaoru shook his head and took a swig then pushed his cup away. He gripped his knees. "Um, Amamiya-san can I ask you something? You've been working for my dad for the past few months, right?"

"Yeah."

He licked his lips before continuing. "Is my dad in trouble?"

Ren and Makoto exchanged worried glances.

"Iwai-san," Ren began slowly. "Works in an area full of shady characters. That's part of the job description but he's prepared for that. He can handle it."

"That means you can too if you work at my dad's store."

Ren adjusted his frames. "Do you want to work for you dad?"

His head jerked up, his eyes widened, pleading, "I! I just want to be useful to him! Tell me how I can be strong and dependable like you!"

He shrank back into his seat. "Sorry…I didn't mean to shout."

Makoto squeezed her hands together. She knew exactly how it felt to want to be useful to someone. Especially a family member. "I can see that you really care for you dad. You know what I think would make him happier? If you focused on your studies and have fun with your friends. When Iwai-san said he wished that you used that time to study for entrance exams, I don't think he meant you were wasting his time. He was more concerned for your future and he didn't want to worry you. I should know. My dad was a police officer. He would come home late some days and I would wait for him even if it was past my bedtime. Naturally, he wasn't happy about that because I would be so tired at school. I realized even though I was worried about him, I was making him more worried by not utilizing the time he gave me. He was working hard at his job, so I could fully concentrate on being a student."

Ren nodded assent. "Iwai-san doesn't think of you as a burden or a nuisance. He's not the best at expressing his feelings but he does care about you. So don't worry about. You're his son, after all."

"I suppose…" He touched his neck, smiling faintly. Makoto glimpsed the outline of an peculiarly shaped scar. "You're right. I'll try not to worry him."

Kaoru sat up straighter. "Hey, would you mind telling me what my dad makes you do at work?"

"You sure? It's mostly menial labor and it's kind of boring. Lots of number crunching. And dusting." His hand made a sweeping motion.

"Yes, Ren. I'd like to hear about it too."

"You too? Alright, but I warned you guys..."

The Nostalgic Steak arrived sizzling hot.

"Thanks for the food."

Kaoru sliced a thin piece and chomped down. Then he allowed himself a more generous cut and ate that. Then another. And another. And another.

Makoto smiled in relief and began to work on her steak.

"Ren, would you like a refill?"

"Yeah, thanks." he said in between bites. "That'd be great."

She flagged down a waitress. "Could we have some more coffee please? ...And extra napkins?"

"Right away!" The waitress headed towards the kitchen.

"See that Kaoru? She think you're a messy eater."

She shoved him lightly. "Don't pick on him. He's not the one with grease spots all over his shirt."

He looked down. "Aww. And I just did the laundry too..."

The waitress returned with fresh napkins and a coffee pot. Makoto thanked her and passed them out. She unfolded one.

"Shall we make a bib for you?"

He plucked it out of her hands. "I'm not a kid. I'll take smaller bites if that makes you happy."

She laughed pleasantly.

"Um! Mr. Amamiya, sir!"

Ren paused, fork and steak knife hovering over the next slice of steak. "Er, no need to be so formal."

"I was just wondering. How-?" he stuttered. "How did you manage to land such a pretty girl?"

_**HUH?**_

Thankfully, Makoto's inhibitions and adherence to societal norms overrode her impulse to scream and she managed to contain herself. Unfortunately, it did nothing to stop her from blushing.

"Huh?" she said blankly.

Ren only tilted his head. "Eh?"

It really was unfair how unflappable he always seemed.

Kaoru looked at both of them before his face flushed fire brick red. "W-w-was I mistaken?! Are you two not _ d-dating _?"

"Um, that's-" Makoto began.

"Yeah, tha's right." Ren threw an arm around her shoulder, glass of water dangling in one hand, index finger pointed directly at Kaoru, like he was a full fledged member of the Yakuza, cocky smile and all. "Ya lookit her funny again - see what happens!"

Kaoru blanched.

"He's just kidding, Kaoru-kun. If you couldn't already tell by his bad grammar. Right, Ren?"

He only pulled her closer, canines on full display.

"Right. _ Ren?_" she said through barred teeth.

The vampire smile stayed on. She kicked him under the table. He shot her a look of indignation before releasing her.

"Kidding, kidding."

"I realize you're trying to make a point here, but that's no excuse to freak him out." Makoto sighed and pressed her index finger to her forehead. Thank goodness Ren did not have the gall to pull something like that when they were "fake dating".

"Sorry about that. He's not _ usually _like this."

She glared at him. Ren rolled his eyes innocently.

"Well he can be when he wants to act like a show-off and... Anyway! A-about your question. He didn't 'land' me. That is to say, we became friends first which led to…" She blinked. "Oh. Kaoru-kun, is there a girl you like?"

Kaoru blushed furiously. "N-n-no! I'm sorry, Niijima-san! Amamiya-san! That was poorly worded! Um! Forget that I asked!"

She held up her hand. "It's okay. We're not mad or anything. I was just a little surprised."

Ren only chuckled. Makoto then noticed he had been typing something on his phone.

"Hey, look at this. It's one of those hidden detail things. Tell me when you see it." Ren passed Makoto his phone. It was a photo of Ren at the Ichigaya Fishing Pond, hoisting his latest catch. Below it was an unsent message in the text box.

** _Smile when you read this. Alert. Fishy Ippon-Datara. Corner. 3oclock. |_ **

Makoto smiled at the photo then looked around as if she needed to flag down a waitress before changing her mind. On their right, in one of the corner booths sat one of the yakuza members from earlier. It was the unfriendly-looking guy whose greasy bleached hair hung over his face like a mop. He had one leg kicked out- a hazard to customers and waitresses alike though no one had the guts to confront him about it. She smiled wryly. _ A monster with one eye and one leg sticking out, huh? Ha ha. I get it. _

She laughed lightly and pointed at the screen. "Oh, I see it now. What in the chances of catching something like that?"

"I know, right? Here let me show you another shot."

He pretended to swipe to the right but typed, ** _Probably followed Kaoru. Stay calm. |_ **

She laughed again and nodded. _ Ren must've spotted Kaoru hiding behind us when we were in the alley. Which means those yakuza members saw him too. We definitely can't leave him alone now. _

Ren deleted his message then flipped his screen around and showed Kaoru the same fishing picture. "Check this out. Did you know there was a fishing spot in Ichigaya?"

Kaoru adjusted his glasses. "Whoa, that's a huge fish! Hey, do you know if my dad likes fishing?"

"Dunno. But I'd bet he'd be down for it if you asked."

Kaoru nodded eagerly.

"Let's finish our steak before it gets cold." said Makoto. "We can ask for boxes if there's any leftovers..."

After paying the bill, Ren gave the remaining amount to Kaoru telling him to thank Iwai if they didn't see him for the rest of the evening.

Kaoru leaned back in his seat. "I guess he's not coming… Dad didn't message you?"

"Nothing. But we can wait around if we want. Want coffee now?"

He shook his head. "I'm full."

"Me too," said Makoto. "The portion size here is quite generous..."

Ren stood up. "Be right back guys. Gotta use the restroom."

He locked eyes with her briefly. _ Watch him. _

Her eyes signaled back that she understood. "Okay. Don't take too long."

The diner entered the slow hour. Customers trickled in and few stayed, lounging around drinking their endless coffee. The Yakuza guy got bored of watching them and was flipping through his phone. He was only a newbie, slacking off on the job.

_ He probably thinks he's above watching a few teenagers. As long as he doesn't try anything. You're not getting anywhere near Kaoru. Or any of us. _

She formed a fist.

"Do you think he's okay?" Kaoru whispered, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"Isn't he's taking a while? Should we check on him?"

"Oh! No, don't worry. He's probably playing something on his phone. Hey, do you mind if we continued our conversation from earlier? About dating?"

He blushed and stiffened before nodding shyly. She folded her hands in front of her.

"I should let you know, I might not be the most experienced person to talk about these kinds of things but, I think you shouldn't be so eager to date because you want a date or because everyone is doing it."

"But why?"

"Well, I think it's important to evaluate your motives for wanting a relationship. And why the other person wants a relationship. What I mean is, you should get to know someone first before pursuing a relationship with them. It's not all about having fun. There will be times where you won't see things eye to eye and then what are you going to do? But if that person is important to you, you'll want to keep that bond of trust. Because they care for you and you care for them, right? Sorry, I didn't mean to turn this into a lecture."

Kaoru shook his head. "No, no! Thank you for your advice, Niijima-san."

Makoto simply smiled. He was a good kid. Much more polite than most people her age.

"Hey, I'll let you in on a little secret. I wasn't looking to date anyone. Especially someone like him."

"What? Really? But Amamiya-san's so cool!"

"Before I met him, he was just this quiet kid at school. But we got involved and when I asked him to help me with a friend who was in a bad situation, he went above and beyond what someone normally does. He stood up for me and smoothed things over before things got worse. And the more I got know him, the more I saw his true character. Before I knew it, he became someone important to me. Someone I respected and trusted. He's brave and reliable. He's someone you can share your worries with. He helps others in need and he's always willing to lend a hand."

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm thankful that he's in my life."

"Wow. You really like him. And he cares a lot about you."

Kaoru had said it so plainly, so innocently Makoto couldn't help but blush for his sake.

"I'M SO SORRY!" He bowed over and over again. "I was out of line! But just from the way you were acting around each other I couldn't help but think-"

"It's okay! It's okay, Kaoru-kun!" she said, equally flustered. "I'm a little happy to hear that. Ren's...a good person."

"Yeah! He's strong and dependable. Like my dad. I wanna be like that."

"I'm sure you will. But we should probably stop here. If Ren caught wind of our conversation, he'd go on an ego trip so high, he wouldn't come down for days."

"Really? I can't imagine Amamiya-san acting like that. He's so polite and well-mannered."

"Trust me. I've seen it before. Given the right situation and place he has a _ persona_-lity change." said Makoto, recalling that one time Joker summoned Tsukiyomi, drunk on its power.

She pressed her index finger to her forehead and shook her head from side to side in disapproval.

Kaoru gulped upon remembering the vampire smile. "T-then what should we talk about?"

Makoto tapped her chin. "Let's see. Kaoru-kun, you said you wanted to get stronger right? Why don't you start by training your body?"

Kaoru bobbed his head up and down enthusiastically. "Niijima-san, what would you suggest? Jogging? Lifting weights?"

He gulped again as he witnessed Makoto Niijima undergo her own _persona_-lity change. The prim and proper high school student rounded on him, her gaze intense as she made ready for her, A Healthy Life According to a Niijima Monologue. "It has to be Aikido! Not only is it good for physical health, it also increases concentration and sharpens your mental acuity! The most important thing is to get the fundamentals down. Once you have a good foundation-"

"Sorry for the wait! I was in the bathroom and then I got a call from my doctor that took longer than expected. Of all the times, right? Anyway, your dad's here to pick you up."

In walked Ren, greeting them with a wave and a smile. To his left was Iwai.

"Yo, Kaoru. Looks like you were having a pretty good conversation."

"Dad!"

Iwai tipped his hat. "Sorry I missed dinner with you guys. You get enough to eat?"

"Yeah. I'm really, really full. Hey Dad, can we talk on the way home? There's so much I have to tell you."

Iwai grinned broadly. "Sure thing."

After Iwai reminded Ren to 'do some maintenance on the guns' they parted ways. With the errand complete, Ren and Makoto decided to head back to the train station.


	2. Chapter 2

Ren and Makoto walked through Central Street. Metal gates slammed shut over the doorways of several local convenience stores and boutiques. The main shops on Central Street remained brightly lit, filled with people in search of late night entertainment. Although the streets were relatively free from swarms of people, Ren placed himself on the side that received more oncoming traffic. Makoto smiled knowingly and sidled closer till their shoulders were nearly touching.

"He's a good kid."

"Yeah."

"I hope he'll be able to spend more time with Iwai-san. He's lucky to be able to talk with his dad..."

He took her hand and squeezed it. "Actually, Iwai-san isn't his real father."

She looked at him slack-jawed. "He's adopted? Then what happened to his real parents?"

"According to Kaoru they died in a car accident when he was a baby and Iwai-san's been taking care of him ever since."

Makoto narrowed her eyes slightly at his tone. "But that's only half the story."

"Right." He pursed his lips. "Kaoru was basically left on his door step by his birth mother. She tried to sell her own son. Iwai-san refused and took it upon himself to raise him. He even cut ties with his clan. He wants his son to have a good future and not end up stuck with the Yakuza."

"Really? That's incredible. And so selfless, it's almost unheard of..."

Ren nodded solemnly. "But don't tell Kaoru. He deserves to hear that from Iwai-san himself."

She returned his nod wordlessly, processing all that he had just told her. "Wait. Is it all right for me to know? Why did you tell me?"

Ren stopped and wheeled himself in front of her. Their noses strayed within a few inches of each other and they would have collided, had Makoto not stopped in time. When he leaned forward, she saw herself reflected in those calm grey eyes, open and honest.

"I trust you, Makoto." he said simply.

She blinked and blushed an even deeper shade of red. He chuckled warmly and resumed walking, gently pulling her along as if nothing had happened.

"Thanks for coming with me today."

"No need to thank me. It was my pleasure." she responded politely. He tilted his head inquisitively and waited. There were the auto-pleasantries. And now for her real response:

Makoto caught herself and brushed a lock of hair back. "I mean - I wanted to! I uh, had a good time. More than I expected."

He laughed pleasantly. "I see. I also had a lot of fun."

_ Before I knew it, he became someone important to me… I'm grateful he's in my life. _

His sympathetic nervous system kicked in, increasing the blood flow to his face, causing him to quicken his pace.

"What's the rush, Ren?" she giggled.

"Nothing." he coughed, thankful it was dark enough so she couldn't see how red his face felt. They were already at Shibuya Station Square. He stopped at the entrance of the Underground Walkway and with his free hand, fiddled with the front of his bangs. "Um, we still have some free time. So...would you like hang out for a little longer?"

Around this time, Makoto would be prepping for tomorrow's schedule or reviewing her notes before winding down for bed. But if it meant being with Ren for a little while longer...

She nodded and stepped between his feet. "Okay. Where would you like to go?"

...

_ Buzz buzz whir - buzz buzz whirr _

Makoto stood behind Ren with her arms crossed, bearing an expression of blatant incredulity reflected in the gigantic glass case, chock full of googly-eyed, colorful plushies.

"A burger doll? You wanted to come all this way for a burger doll? Wait - is that supposed to be Big Bang Burger's mascot?"

"Jack Frost is lonely," he deadpanned, feeding the machine 300 yen.

Ren eyes were locked on the crane. "Steady, steady..."

It was common knowledge that most if not all crane games were rigged but at the amusing sight of Ren's intense concentration, she had a feeling he could win this. She moved to his left and rocked side to side in anticipation.

"Here we go." He held out a hand. "Give me some luck."

She slid her palm over his.

"Alright." His smirk widened. Target in sight. Lock on.

Ren toggled the joystick to the beat of the crane machine's jingle, maneuvering the crane over his target. Right as the catchy tune looped, he pressed the button to lower the crane. Down went the crane. It stuttered and clamped over the plush. Makoto held her breath. Slowly the claws lifted the boxed burger doll high into the air.

Plunk!

"You got it! You actually got it!" She hopped in place and pumped her fist, like when he opened a locked treasure chest. He grinned and raised his palm for another high-five, which she enthusiastically responded to.

She looked around at the other crane games. "That was actually pretty exciting. Are you going to go for another one?"

"No," he replied, stuffing the burger doll in his bag. "But there's just one more stop I'd like to make. The Retro Game Shop. It won't take long, I promise."

She couldn't help but smile at how spontaneous her day became whenever she was with him. "Since we're here. Is it a new game we're looking for?"

They headed towards Akihabara Retro Game Shop while Ren explained on the way.

"Yeah. It's a fighting game that just got released. I think you'll like it. Plus if you beat the game you earn a fighting card which you can exchange for..."

When they got to the game shop, they found several copies in stock. Ren was quite pleased. His list of accomplishments for the day included helping Iwai and Kaoru, acquiring new weapons for his team, a brand new video game, and another cute decoration for his work desk. Best of all, Makoto was by his side. It was time well spent, a sentiment he wrote in his journal later that night.

"Nice. Should we head home?"

* * *

They made their way to the train station. Ren's eyes roved over their surroundings. Makoto slipped her hand into his.

"Ren. Are you worried about something?"

"Lots of things."

She rolled her eyes a little at his purposely vague response. "We didn't come all the way out to Akihabara just for crane games and the arcade, did we?"

He sucked the cold night air between his teeth and let it out slowly through his nostrils before replying. "Today was a little dangerous."

"Yes. That man tailing us was clearly targeting Kaoru."

"They saw your face too."

"And yours."

"I'll be fine. They've seen me with Iwai-san before. And they know Kaoru's with Iwai so they're not going to start anything. Not if they're stupid." He sighed again. "But you… well, you weren't wearing your school uniform so they can't trace you based on that but..."

"I'll be careful." Her face grew grim and she spoke in a frigid tone as if she had once again donned the mask of the icy, impersonal student council president. "I'm the daughter of a reputable police officer. Do you think this is the first time I had to stay on guard so I wouldn't become a target?"

Ren stopped in his tracks, mouth slightly agape, unable to say anything. He realized, although he knew bits and pieces of her past based on what she confided in him, there was still much he had to learn.

But then, her expression softened with a sudden smile and she touched his arm reassuringly. "What I'm trying to say is, I can handle myself. So please don't worry about me."

He knew that. The smart, headstrong, observant woman who stood before him was more than capable. But still...

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he said gently, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "Not when it concerns you."

She knew just as well. Was she not the same? They were too deeply involved in each other's lives to not be concerned for the other. She caught his hand in both of hers as his fingertips trailed down her chin.

"The same goes for you. Ren, I didn't want to say anything in front of Kaoru-kun but I was getting a little worried. You were gone for a long time. Iwai-san called you, didn't he? And whatever he had you do, made that man leave."

He gave her a curt nod. "Sorry, it took longer than expected."

"I see…" She bit her lip, not wanting to pry more than necessary. He gently tipped her chin up.

"It wasn't anything dangerous. He just had me call him. Gave him an excuse to leave."

"And what happens when it does? I know you're helping Iwai-san in exchange for our weapons but is this worth it?"

It's not about the weapons."

He lowered his hand. She kept her head held high.

"Sure, this whole thing started out as a business deal. But the more I got to know Iwai-san, the more I realized, he's not a bad guy despite all the shady rumors surrounding him. He's just trying to make an honest living so his son doesn't get dragged down by his past. And there are people who are trying to prevent him from doing that."

"And you can't bring this matter to the police…?

"Unfortunately, no. If the police got involved, it would actually worsen the situation. He's protecting Kaoru on his own. All his allies are either Yakuza or ex-Yakuza. They're not gonna help him. I can't let him face this by himself."

Makoto could see the determination in his eyes. A resoluteness that refused to abandon a friend, even when he knew the risks. Like when he helped her with Eiko.

"Not one to leave a friend in their time of need. That's just like you." she sighed quietly.

He thumped his chest. "It's the deal I made. Besides, 'If you're gonna accomplish something, you must keep at it all the way to the very end!', right?"

She folded her arms. "Don't use Like A Dragon to justify your actions."

"I can't help it. The influence of the chivalrous Yakuza knows no bounds! Hey, we should watch it again some time."

She laughed at that. "Sure, when it comes out on Blu-ray or DVD. Then we could have a movie night with everyone."

"Or just the two of us."

She smiled up at him, running a finger along her bag straps.

"Listen," he said, laying his hands on her shoulders. "It's a complicated situation but not one without a solution. We just need some time. I promise I won't make you worry needlessly."

"If that's what you intend on doing, then make sure you see it through. I won't stop you." She placed her hand over his. "But please be careful."

He nodded and squeezed her shoulders reassuringly.

Because they stopped to use the restroom, their race to the platform only netted them a shrill whistle of the departing train and a PA announcing the next available times.

"And that's what happens when you drink your fill of unlimited diner coffee." Ren remarked wryly.

Makoto elbowed him lightly. "Come to think of it, I didn't get to drink the coffee you made."

"I know! You made me drink TWO cups or otherwise have it weigh forever on my conscience to let perfectly good coffee go to waste! It's only fair that you come back with me and drink your share to balance it out." He smirked and rustled the game shop bag. "Also! Got a shiny new game here just begging for a test run. What say you?"

"Oh. I…"

Makoto wanted to. She really did. Ren could tell but he didn't want to force her.

"Or another time."

She tapped her chin. "Don't you think it'd be more fun as a group? We could invite everyone to hang out and play video games this Sunday."

"Sure. That sounds good."

"Then I'll consult with everyone on the group chat." Out popped her phone. Her fingers hovered over the keyboard. "Then again, maybe I shouldn't distract them from their studies..."

He chuckled quietly to himself. It wouldn't make much of a difference or a distraction if Makoto sent the text now or later. He was sure that at least half of them were procrastinating at this very minute. "I'll sent out an invite Saturday evening. How's that?"

"Okay." She pocketed her phone. Another train arrived. They climbed aboard and sat close together, keeping an eye out for anyone needing a seat.

"As for the test run," Makoto continued, "I think you and Futaba would have more fun with that."

"Yeah. She goes crazy for games like this. Five hundred yen says she already knows I bought the game."

She nodded assent. "I hope this will cheer her up a bit. She seemed a little down when you brought her to school last week. I felt guilty about it. If I didn't bring her to those places she wouldn't have remembered those bad memories."

Makoto felt Ren's hand envelop hers in the space hidden between their bags. "It's neither of your faults. Besides, she's going to have to face that eventually and with this experience, she'll be better prepared for it. She told me afterwards she was glad we bumped into you."

"Really?" she asked, lacing their fingers together.

"Yeah. You helped out a lot that day. We covered more ground than possible if it was just the two of us."

She smiled in relief. "I'm glad. If she ever wants another tour of the school, I'll be glad to accompany you."

"We'll be sure to take you up on that. Although," he said with a smile. "She appears to be showing interest in Kosei High."

"Oh? Is that right?" Her eyes lit up. "Yusuke?"

"Though she'd never admit it, even under threat of having her Neofeatherman action figures dismantled and rearranged." he said in a low voice, smiling at her conspiratorially.

She covered her mouth and giggled. "Oh, Futaba. And Yusuke's just completely oblivious."

"I think it's fine to let them go at their own pace. We'll just watch over them in the mean time."

The train rolled to a stop and Makoto used that momentum to bump against Ren's shoulder. "Can I see the game case?"

"Oh?" he said, arching both brows. "Looking for tips and pointers are we?"

She playfully elbowed him again. "You brought me out all the way here. It's only fair."

He placed the case in her lap. They spent the rest of the ride to Shibuya Station comparing the playstyle and combos to other fighting games they played at Shibuya's arcade.

"So from what I heard online this game is notoriously hard. There's a certain technique..."


End file.
